Cleaning Break (Jean x Armin FanFic)
by super duper fan-girl
Summary: Something is up with Armin, he is acting like a total horn-dog! Jean needs to figure out what is up with him before Armin hoes to far. (Very first fic please be kind, im such a bad writer) sorry about the bugs (and my hiatus.) tbh I totally forgot I wrote this until I read it again and laughed my ass off. Oh well. I'm two years older and decided to continue with this.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! so this is my VERY first FanFiction so please be kind!

"Jean get up!"

Jean's eyes snapped open, standing over him was a hazelnut haired boy. Ugh.

"What the fuck Eren." Jean propped himself up on his elbows and glared up at the teal eyed boy.

"Wake up loser, were late for breakfast. We better hurry before all the foods gone." Eren was putting on his uniform with great haste. He was fumbling around with his harness and was growling under his breath.

Jean sat up and pulled himself out of bed. He grabbed his uniform and slipped into it, Eren was Already out the door when Jean was still fumbling with his stupid 3DMG harness. Somehow, he managed to get it on and out the door looking at least presentable. He ran down the corridor to the Mess Hall. He was NOT going to miss another breakfast.

Jean entered the Mess Hall doors disappointed to see they stopped serving the porridge for the day. With sad eyes Jean walked over to his friends and sat down at the table with them. Sasha, like always was shoveling in her mouth. While Mikasa just picked at her food.

"Sorry man, got the last of it, maybe next time." Eren said with a mouthful of food. Gross. He sat and listened to the people talk and talk about the training they were about to go through. Prickles started to from in the back of his neck, somebody was watching him. he looked around the room only to see Armin staring at him with pitiful eyes.

"What do you want," Jean tiredly sighed. Armin grabbed his bowl and set it in front of Jean. Jean looked down at the food, then back at Armin.

"You eat it, i'm not hungry. Plus, you missed breakfast yesterday so you need it more."

Jean looked at Armin and smiled. "Thanks Armin, thats really considerate of you."

Armin's cheeks went peach and he buried his face into the collar of his jacket. He wore a slight smile, but Jean didn't notice any of this, he was too busy gorging out on Armin's food.

"Okay listen up! Today is the 3rd week of the month so you know what that means, a deep cleaning must be done throughout the castle." Levi instructed the soldiers, "I shall assign two people per room to clean from top to bottom. Failure to clean the room perfectly will have to do it over again." The soldiers gave a groan. Everybody hated cleaning. Well, except Levi. This was his favorite day. Levi stomped his foot to get their attention. He took out a list from his breast pocket and read it outloud. "Shasha you are partnered with Yimr, Chirsta with Mikasa, Connie with Eren, And Armin with Jean. get with your partners and clean out a room on the first floor. I shall come in to check on you in 3 hours."

Everybody split off into their groups and went to find a room to clean. Jean looked around for Armin, only to turn his head to find him standing right next to his side.

"Shall we get going, we better get going fast before all the easy rooms are taken." Armin grabbed Jeans arm and pulled him out and down the corridor. Jean pulled his arm back and followed Armin down the corridor. "I'll go get some hot water, you go and get a room and start sweeping." Armin then split off from Jean and went to the well. Jean walked around until he found a room that looked fairly easy to clean. Armin soon arrived back with some water and a mop.

Jean was dusting off the top of a bookshelf when he suddenly lost his balance and fell, knocking down books that fell right on top of Armin and the Water he was scrubbing the floor with. Water went everywhere and soaked Armin's shirt.

"Tsk, Jean look what you did! I t going to take forever to wipe up all this water." Armin started to unbutton his shirt when Jean interrupted him

"W-what are you doing?" Jean stuttered.

"Removing my wet clothes, don't want to catch a cold do I? Don't worry Mr. Prude, I'll Keep my pants" He carefully unbuttoned his shirt and hung it by the open window to dry. All Jean could do was stare. He thought it was strange to see Armin topless. He thought we was very lanky and weak, but he was muscular. And he looked really good too. WAIT! Did he really just think that? he thought to himself he shouldn't be saying these things about a guy, especially his friends.

Jean occasionally looked over his shoulder to see Armin on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He liked the way his back muscles moved, and the way he would wipe some sweat from his forehead. Armin turned his head to catch Jean staring at him. Jean turned away quickly. Blush was appearing on his cheeks. Armin chuckled and stood up. "Like what you see?"

Shit shit shit. He was caught. Will Armin think he a creeper? Will he think hes pervy?

"Um, I-I don't know what your talking about." Jean stuttered.

"Its okay to look Jean I don't mind." Armin started to walk toward Jean who was still dusting between the books and journals. Jean took a peek around his shoulder to see Armin standing right behind him with a devilish smile. Armin grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. He pulled Jean's chin closer to his face Armin looked Jean in the eyes with a seductive gaze that made Jean weak in the knees. fuck what has gotten into Armin?

"You know Jean, I think I can make you fall for me." Armin said in such a low tone that Jean's ears burned bright red. Armin then pulled Jeans face towards him to press his lips against Jean's. His lips were so soft and Jean just gave in. He returned the kiss and moved his hands up Armins back. Armin grabbed Jean's shoulders and pinned him against the bookcase. Jean gasped and Armin took this opportunity to explore the inside of Jeans mouth. Jean's eyelids started to fall. Jean deepened the kiss and moved his hand through Armin's golden hair. To Jeans shock Armin started to move his down to Jean's crotch. He rubbed to growing bulge pulled away from the kiss, biting Jean's lip. He continued rubbing the budge until Jean let a low moan escape his lips.

HOLY SHIT! Is he going to really go there? I dont think I can- "AAAHH!" Jean cried when Armin started to stick his hands down his pants. Armin stroked his shaft up and down, playing with the tip of his penis with his thumb. Armin leaned in and started to suck and lick up and down Jean's neck. He bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. Jean yelped from the bite and then bit his lip. Trying to suppress the urge to moan Armins name.

"Armin, stop im going to come." Jean panted. "Im so, so s-so close." Jean bit his lip and took a big breath. He came in Armins hands. Armin pulled away and looked at his with a smug look.

"Holy shit Armin. What has gotten into you?" Jean said with short Breaths.

"I'm just giving you want you want. Plus, I didn't hear you complaining." Armin said in a low voice.

There was a knock at knock at the door. The hour to go knock. Armin turned away and continued scrubbing, leaving a flustered Jean by the bookshelf.

TO BE CONTINUED?

Next chapter: Eren finds Jeans "lovebite" and tries to hunt this person down. Plus thing get a little steamy in the shower rooms!

MAKE SURE TO GIVE ME A REVIEW! I COULD NEED SOME CRITIQUES AND SUGGESTIONS TO IMPROVE MY WRITING PLEASE!

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

After all the cleaning was finally done there of course was dinner in the mess hall, and holy shit, was that weird. I started off as normal, everyone got their food, Jaeger is an asshole, same as always. But do you remember how Armin suddenly just harassed me during the cleaning? I'm sure you do, but at dinner he was the same old cute Armin everyone knows. Well, he was acting cute around everyone else, but when no one was looking, he shot me some very alluring looks that made my face _burn_. I'm just glad I lasted through the whole thing without getting a boner, Jaeger would never get off my back if that happened.

Speaking of Jaeger….

After dinner we went back to our quarters for lights out, and guess fucking what.

"Whoa, Jean what the fuck is that?" Eren caught me with my shirt off, getting dressed into my evening clothes when he pointed to my neck.

"What is it Eren?" I craned my neck to face him behind me.

"Is that a love bite?" He gave me a cocky smirk that made me want to punch a wall.

Looking down at my neck I saw the spot where Armin bit me earlier. _Oh shit._

"Don't you say another word." I turned and glared at him, covering up the mark with my hand.

"Oh, no this is too good. Who is it? It looks like a small person, oh my god did you get with Christa? Oh shit Ymir gunna beat your ass."

"Jaeger shut up!" I snapped. My face was turning red and my ears where burning. How was I ever going to live this down. _Damn you Armin._

"Im going to the washroom." I said scared that Jaeger might smell the sex on me.

"You can try to run away from it, but I will find out Jean, I swear it." Eren said confidently.

I got out of that room before that dickless shit-head spoke again. Heading down the corridors to the washroom to find it empty. I always liked to shower with no one there but me, I could go to my happy place, and sing to myself without any comments about my pitch from Connie. I started up the hot water in the group showers and made sure I was alone. I started to sing.

"Don't go, tell me that the lights won't change,

Tell me that you'll feel the same, and we'll stay here forever,

Don't go, tell me that the lights won't change,

Tell me that it'll stay the same,

Where we go. Where we go."

"Nice song." I heard a voice from behind me a let out a small squeak as I heard it. I turned to look, it was Armin, leaning against the wall with only a towel around his waist. I looked at him in horror.

"Don't stop, keep going," he gestured his arms to encourage me.

With a shaky voice I continued. "I-I-I can't, I sorry."

"Tsk, fine." He advanced towards me. My heart was beating out of my chest I was sure he could hear it. He took the shower head beside me he switched on the water and dropped his towel. I snapped my eyes away and focused on the concrete wall in front of me.

"Um, Armin I was meaning to ask you, when we were cleaning back there, why did you-"

"Because I wanted a reaction from you, and I got one. And to be honest, it was pretty self satisfying."

What.

"Okay Armin what the fuck, you are not being yourself lately. Tell me, what is going on."

Nothing.

"Armin really, are you trying to redefine yourself or something?"

*chuckle*

"ARMIN DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING!"

He stopped from scrubbing his hair and looked at me, and sighed.

"You know what's not fair Jean?" He asked

"What," I replied

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand down to touch his, well, you get the point.

"I think I got you off earlier today no? Well what about me Jean, are you going to return the favor?" His voice was low and seductive.

I snatched my hand, ears burning with embarrassment. "What the fuck Armin?" was all I could say before he pulled closer to me, licking a trail of fire up my neck. I swear I could hear him moaning.

"Armin no!" I pushed him back. Turning of the water I turned to leave, until he tried to grab my hand, but failed after I moved it away.

Returning to my room with an awkward boner and Armin's words sticking to my brain. I needed to think things out about his suddenly horny behavior. What was up with him? I could deal with that later, right now I needed to get the feeling of Armins tongue off my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days after the shower once sent have been pretty awkward on my half.

It's such a pain to see Jean inch away from me whenever I am more than three feet of him. I don't know why he doesn't like me!

I thought that he liked people who were strong, and who liked to take control! As I recall from the conversation he and Marco were having during 3dmg training.

"Ah, no Marco you have it all wrong! The best kind if lovers are the kind that are willing to take control, who aren't scared of a little dominance!" Jean said with that sexy confidence that just makes my heart go ka thump.

"I don't know Jean," Marco said with a blush "I like guys who are sensitive, and smart, with nice hair too."

"Like who?" Jean asked.

"Armin, he's really cute!" Marco said with a stupid grin. I flushed, they obviously didn't know I was listening. I hoped that Jean would agree with Marco, because I had the hugest crush on that two toned cutie from day one.

"Armin? Pfft, he's so small and weak, I doubt he could have any confidence to even make a move!"

And then my heart broke. But no matter what Jean had said, I was going to prove him wrong. I was going to steal him away. (But it was quite a shock that Marco thinks in cute!)

Snapping back to reality I noticed that Eren was standing next to me, pointing at Jean who had his back turned to us.

"You're never going to believe this, but horse face over there has been bitten by a love bug." His hand went to his hips and he leaned down to my ear, whispering into it. "And I'm on the hunt for who did it. If you can find who did it, I'll give you this." And then he held up something small and flat. It was brown and the smell of chocolate was wafting off of it. I knew what it was.

"A cookie! Holy shi- crap! How did you get this!" I had never seen a cookie after the walls were breached, and I had only tasted one when I was younger and my grandfather had a birthday.

"I have my sources." He smirked, waving the cookie in the air, my eyes tracing it. "Just find out who did it and I'll give it to you. But you better hurry, I already set up 12 people to find out who did it, and Sasha was one of them. I think she's going to search all of Rose to get this cookie."

" why does it matter to you?" I asked.

He flushed all the way to his ears and straighted up. "It, it just does." He said in a higher voice. He scurried away, leaving me with more questions.

But what was Eren going to say when he finds out that I was the one to leave the mark? Eren has always treated me like a son after my grandfather had passed. What was he going to do to Jean!

He'd better not find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Jean!" Connie and Sasha approached me, both having anxious looks on their faces.

"What does the spud squad want with me?" I smirked, Connie laughed, but Sasha pouted.

"Well, we can't help to notice about that mark on your neck and-" Sasha said.

I slapped my hand over the mark that Armin had gave me. It was going away, but still noticeable.

"Spill." Connie stated.

"Well um, I don't know what you guys want to know. " I blushed

"Who gave it to you?" They said in unison. They had caught Marcos attention, who was next to me.

"Tough luck guys, I had been begging for him to tell me, but he won't. He won't tell anyone." Marco said.

Of course I hadn't told Marco. Of he finds out that the boy he has a huge crush on fave this to me, he would be heartbroken.

"But you have to. There is a cookie on the line!" Sasha exclaimed.

"wait, what? Who has a cookie?" Marco asked. His face lit up with curiosity.

"Eren has a cookie for anyone who tell him who did it!" Connie chimed in.

"What!" I blushed even harder. Now everyone will know that Armin did it at the end of the day, including Marco. And I can't allow that. My poor friend would be devastated.

"Yeah, seriously he showed it to me!" Connie said.

They were all stating at me, and I took a glance at Marco. He's going to be so depressed, and I can only imagine how mad he'd be mad at me. I knew that he liked Armin, and I did nothing to stop him. Because deep down I liked him too. No matter what I said before about having a stronger companion, Armin gentleness drew me closer.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." And I walked away, leaving Marco, Connie, and Sasha in the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Armin!" Marco rushed to my side. I was walking down the hallway carying documents for comander Levi al the way to Erwin Smiths office, which was on the other side of the building.

"Hey Marco, what's up?" I said. I blushed a little, knowing that Marco had a crush on me. I was flattered to say at the most, but I don't know if I feel the same way. I liked him, I liked him a lot, but I also like Jean.

But he doesn't like you back, haven't you forgotten the shower incendent?

"I uh, well I just wanted to stop and say that you were really good at 3dm training yesterday!" He flushed.

"Thank you." I replied. I don't know what else to say.

We walked in silence for a moment, and then I spoke up.

"Did Eren go up to you yet about a cookie?" I asked.

"Oh, that yeah. He just came up to me just now. Crazy huh."

"Did you find out who had done it?" I asked him.

"No, but the cookie means nothing to me. I never had one in my life so I really don't care about the prize." He explained.

"No way, shut up."

He looked taken aback by my response, mouth wide open.

"What?" He gaped

"You have no idea what you are missing!" I stopped waking. "Cookies are so great! They are so sweet and soft and they have crunchy edges, with soft warm little bits of chocolate. Have you ever tasted chocolate? I probably get an orgasm just by tasting chocolate!" I looked at Marco who was blushing, probably now violated by the tought of me orgasming.

"You must really like cookies." He muttered.

"Yeah." I pushed the documents into his arms. "Send these to Erwin's office. " I turned my heel to walk the opposite direction. God my mouth was watering.

"Where are you going?" He called after me.

"I'm going to get that fucking cookie." I called back.

I haven't had a cookie since I was 6 and I don't want to live a life that's cookie-less.

Where is Eren!?


	6. Chapter 6

"Eren!" I yelled. I had found him, thankfully alone, doing push-ups.

"Armin, what do you want?" He asked as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Give me that cookie." I said opening my palm.

He grinned, pulling out the cookie, and I swear I could see it sparkle.

"Did you find out who did it?" He said, holding the cookie over my palm, just about to set it in my hands.

"Yes-" I gulped.

"Tell me, tell me!" His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"It was me."

I could see how the excitement in his face wiped away, and all the color drained from his face. "What?" He choked out.

"Yeah, it was me. Now just give me the cookie!" I stared at the small disc, my mouth now overflowing with drool.

That fucking cookie better be good

"You. You're the one who bit-" he trailed off, disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes, yadadadaya! I also have him a handjob. Now, THE COOKIE!" I was now desperate, for this little disc of pure heaven. I was just tempted yo bite it out if his hands.

"Y-you have him a, a, hand-j-j-" he sputtered.

"Yes." I fired, and then I just took the damn thing out of his hands.

Eren just stood there. Armin to him was an angel, and to imagine that he would do such things, especially to Jean.

JEAN!

THAT FUCKING MULE WAS DEAD! ESPECIALY FOR MAKING ARMIN DO SUCH THINGS! GODDAMN ASSHOLE CANT KEEP IT ON HIS PANTS.

"Armin, enjoy the cookie." Eren choked with anger bubbling inside if him. He wasn't had at Armin. The angel wasn't at fault, it was the fucking badgered who corrupted him who was going to pay!


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah! And then he just shoved the papers into my hands, and I swear that our hands touched!" Marco was gushing to me all about Armin.

"Why? What was he going to do?" I asked him.

"Something about getting that cookie from Eren."

I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Until it finally sunk in.

Jaeger. My roommate. Jaeger was my roommate. My roommate who was going to kick my ass the moment i walked into the room.

"WHAT!" I stopped in my tracks. We were heading back to our rooms right now and you know that Eren is just waiting for me.

But no, I would have to face the music.

"Wait, Armin told Eren that-" I was interrupted by a firm hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head around and saw him standing behind me. The Jeager I was scared if coming back to.

"Oh Armin told me everything. Everything." He said, stressing on that last everything.

I looked at Marco, and he had a confusing look on his face. I looked back at Eren. When he kicks my ass about Armin coming on to me (which he obviously would blame me for) Marco will find out that Armin doesn't like him, and that he likes me. So how do I show him that I don't like Armin as much as he does?

An idea pops into my head and soon, adrenaline kicks in. I take held of Erens wrists, and on hand on his waist. I suppress the urge to vomit and then I press my lips to his. His eyes get wide, and you can see death in them.

"Hmmmmmm" he grunted in frustration.

"I'm just going to go." Marco said awkwardly. I waited until he turned the corner to realase my grasp from the sweaty child

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed, tackling me to the floor. "IS THAT HOW YOU ATTACKED ARMIN YOU PEICE OF SHIT?"

He started punching me, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling it closer to his. He was fuming, and when he yelled saliva stings flew out of his mouth. Gross.

I kicked his legs under him and got up from the floor. I pushed him against the wall holding his shoulders in place.

"I DIDNT ATTACK ARMIN! HE CAME ON TO ME!" I yelled

"LIKE ARMIN WOULD DO THAT!" He yelled back. "AND WHY WIULD YOU KISS ME YOU FUCKING MULE!"

"Eren. If you would calm the fuck down for once instead of going on a rampage you would understand." I felt his shoulders loosen up and I realeased my grip from his shoulders.

"Marco has a huge crush on Armin and I don't want his heart to break." I said in a lower tone.

"So you kissed me to seem like you liked me?" He said, still pretty pissed off.

"Yes. And Armin? He came onto me when we were cleaning that room a few days ago. And he, well..." I trailed off.

Tears started to form in Erens eyes and he shoved me away. "LIES!" He yelled. And he dashed to our room, locking the door behind him.

($&amp;)

I stared at the cookie in my hands, my mouth watering.

God telling Eren I gave Jean a handjob better be worth this cookie.

I say there under the tree in the court yard. And I took a bite of the cookie.

I swear in that instant I was back in Shinganshia with my grandfather out in the festival, passing my bakeries that we could afford until that day. The warm nostalgia spread all over my body. And the taste of the chocolate on my tongue made me smile, a light moan of satisfaction came from deep in my throat. THIS COOKIE WAS WORTH IT!

"ARMIN HAS THE COOKIE!" My eyes snapped open and my smile faded as I saw Sasha and Connie come charging at me in full speed.

"ARRRRMIIIIIN" Connie shouted

"AAAAAAAAH" I screamed, swallowing the cookie down.

As they got closer they fell to their knees

"ARMIN TELL US WHO GAVE JEAN YHE HICKEY!" Sasha yelled.

Phew! I thought they were after my little disc of heaven in my hand.

"Oh. That?" I asked

"Yes!" Connie chimed.

"That was me." I said taking another bite.

Silence.

"HahaHAHAHAHAHAAASSSHAAAASHHHHAFHA ARMIN YOUR SO FUNNY!" Sasha boomed. "HA! Now, tell us. Who really did it?"

"Ummm, me?" I said seriously, taking another bite of the pure mouthgasm.

"No. Way." Connie said.

"Yeah way, but it's really not a big deal." I said. "And plus, Jean doesn't even like me."

"But do you like Jean?" Connie asked

"Not anymore, but I do like someone else instead."

"Becareful

($&amp;)

I, Marco Bodt have a big problem.

Armin Arlert is the cutest thing in these walls and I have to idea how to confess to him.

I wanted to confess before he walked away from me in the hallways leaving me to deliver the documents.

And now here I am using all if my free time picking flowers for him.

I can't wait to see his face light up when I give him these. They were those pink wildflowers he told me he thought were pretty when we were marching in the forest.

I hope he'll accept my feelings!

I want to hold his hand, and cuddle him, and kiss him, and put my arm around him, and maybe kiss a trail diwn his slender neck-

But what if he rejects you?

Then I'd probably die of embarrassment.

That's what.

Once I got a good boquet of flowers, I started to walk over to Armins room.

It was after meal time, and we am were sent for curfew, but for Armin I can break the rules.

As I got closer to Armins door the butterflies in my stomach were getting stronger and stronger until my hands started to shake.

I stood at Armins door, and gently rasped on it. And a few seconds later, Armin opened the door, and his eyes instantly went to the pink flowers in my hand.

"Marco..." He mumbled. He went boutside of the room, closing the door behind him. A faint blush painted his face.

"Armin, I-i really like you, and I love your smile and you hair is really beautiful." I handed him the pink wild flowers, and I could feel his slender cool fingers wrap around them. "So uh, can you- will you please, be my boyfriend ?" I could feel my face heating up, and I metally cursed my blush.

"Marco..." Armin repeated. He could say my name forever if he really wanted to and I would never get tired of hearing it. "Marco, of course I'll be your boyfriend!" He smiled and clutched the flowers to his chest.

"R-really!?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I like you Marco." And then I could feel his hand on my cheek, pulling me closer. I then felt his warm, and incredibly soft lips on mine. "I love you Marco!"

"Wake up!" He yelled in my ear.

What?

And then Thomas was was standing above me, and I was in my bed.

"Marco wake up! Your going to miss breakfast!" He was scrambling to get dressed.

A dream.

Of course Armin would only yes in my dreams

I screamed silently into my pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't sleep in my dorm that night, fearing Erens wrath that I might face. Instead I slept in Connie's dorm. His roommate dropped out halfway through training so he has a room to himself. Simple as that.

Today we were heading out into town. For whatever reason, I don't know. But we got to to roam the streets of Rose and it was sweet.

I remember my mother lives down these streets. Better say hi to her.

But won't people start to think your a mommas boy?

Hell naw. I'm Jean Kirsctein. I'm to cool for that. Maybe. I still miss my mother.

($&amp;)

Standing outside of a bakery was Armin Arlert with his nose pressed up against the glass, his eyes gazing over a large yellow cupcake in the front window.

"Like what you see?" I asked him.

He jumped back in surprise, and his spell was broken from the treat in the front window, a cute blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh, hey Marco!" He exclaimed.

I nodded my head in the direction of the treat.

"You got a bad case of the sweet tooth lately yeah?"

"Oh, yes. The food they give us is so bland and tasteless. And that cookie Eren gave me a week ago was so amazing, I don't think I can forget the taste of sugar anytime soon."

"Why not buy it?" I asked him.

" I can't afford it. " he said looking displeased. I remembered the cash in my pocket.

"Wait here," I said before I disappeared into the shop. The whole place smelled so good and sweet and reminded me of Armin waiting out side. I picked out the lemon cupcake in the window and payed with it using the money the orphanage gave to me before I left for training.

With the sweet in a neat cardboard box and zilch coins in my pocket I walk out to see Armin, staring at me in disbelief.

"You didn't."

"I did!" I said handing the package to him. A lemony smell coming from the box. Armins face was bright red now, and it made me smile. A warm glow in my chest spread all the way to my lower stomach. Bubbles were coming out of my throat.

"Marco, I can't take it." He said apologeticly.

"Can't, or won't?"

"Won't." He looked down.

"Why not?" I was a little hurt.

"Because, well. You spent your money so you should enjoy it. "

Oh I knew how he was feeling right now. He feels guilty for someone spending money on him.

Back at the orphanage, madam Hauche would buy me clothes and I wouldn't wear them for a week because I felt so guilty about people using money on me.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "We can share it!" His face perked up after that, and a faint smile was on his lips.

"That sounds great." He beamed.

That little smile made me warm and just so... Sparkly?

($&amp;)

Fucking horse face.

Stupid. Jean. How dare he even think about Armin in that way!

My little Armin no way could he do those things!

I hope he was lying, just to get that cookie.

Why would he lie about a fucking handjob? You thought he didn't even know what that was!

Shut up stupid brain!

"Eren! Look there!" Connie whom was beside me pointed at Marco and Armin standing together, Armin holding a yellow thing up to Marcos lips, and Marco taking a bite.

"W-wat, is Armin doing?" I sputtered.

"Idk man." Connie said.

Did he seriously say I-d-k?

"Didn't Armin suck of Jean last week?" Sasha said piping up beside me.

"Looks like he found a new toy." Annie oh so painfully added. "Pfft, slut."

Mikasa glared at her in with murder in her eyes.

"You wanna go you blonde bitch?" Mikasa yelled, fists already in the air.

"No. I don't really want to to mess up your face, Eren might be turned off if there's a huge black eye corrupting your pretty dark eyes" Annie said before walking away back to Reiner and Bert.

Mikasa flushed and spit in anger.

"Butch skank." She spat.

I looked back at Armin

Was he really just using people? Seducing one for each week!?

Marco took a bite of the yellow cake and had got some frosting on the side of his mouth. The laughed when Armin had pointed it out.

I had to laugh to. They looked so sweet, and it truly was adorable.

But then Armin got on his toes, bringing his mouth close to Marcos face. Marco stopped, stood frozen like a statue and his eyes went wide as Armin flicked his tongue over on the comer of Marcos mouth, licking away the yellow fluff. Hand on his burning cheek.

"Whoa!" I could hear Reiners exclamation from several feet away.

Marcos face was red, and you could see a shiver go down his spine.

Watching this was, kinda hot.

But then Jean stormed pass us, and his eyes were wet with tears.

($&amp;)

I knocked on my mothers door. The wooden door shook with each pound, but I didn't care.

I heard footsteps and my heart got lighter each little tump that I heard.

The door opened.

"Jean-Bo?!" She exclaimed!

"Mom!" I embraced her in a hug, wrapping my arms around her plump figure. "I missed you much!" I kissed her on the cheek, god I missed her.

She pulled away, and scowled.

"What do they feed you?" She poked at my stomach, "A young man needs to be kept well fed, have you been eating?"

"Mom I'm eating fine." I winched as she squeezed my bicep.

"Never mind, your body is strong, good boy!"

"Mom that's embarrassing." As my ears god red.

"Oh please. There no one around." She gestured for me to sit down at the small wooden table in the parlor. It was a small house, with a small bedroom. Nothing fancy. "Have some tea." She said while pouring me a glass of hot black tea.

" thanks." I said pulling the chair out from under he table. It groaned, the sound of varnish on bare wood.

"How long are you staying, a day? A week?" She asked

"No, only a few minutes." Her mouth dropped into a frown.

"Now that's not fair." She sighed.

"I know."

She sat down across from me, looking at me anxiously.

"So tell me Jeanbo, any special girl on your mind? That Mikasa seems like a nice girl."

"No, it's not really a girl." I said.

"Oh? So a boy then?" She said resting her head in her plump hand.

"Y-yeah. His name is Armin." I took a sip of the hot tea. It was good but it burned my tongue.

"Oh I like him already! So are you dating?"

"No. He kinda flirted with me but I didn't tell him how I felt."

"Flirted?" She eyed me suspiciously.

I burned bright red. My mother could see right through me. Oh god things never change.

"Yeah..."

"Well, before you go and join the military police, you gotta bring him to me. And make sure you tell him how you feel!" She smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad."

We stayed and talked for several minutes. Almost 45 minutes. But then I looked at te click and saw that I had to go back before they noticed I was gone.

"Hey mom, I gotta go." I said, pulling out of the table. She followed me to the door.

"Okay Bo, just promise me you'll be safe." She said hugging me.

"Yes I promise." She kissed me on the cheek, and we bid our final farewells before I started heading back to the group.

But back at the group, there was Armin, licking around Marcos mouth so sexily that I made me jealous. So jealous.

And I was going to take me mothers advice and tell him that I felt the same.

But I can't do that to Marco.

He's been waiting his whole life for Armin to do this.

And now I can't ruin it.

I'm not going to ruin it.


	9. Chapter 9

Tellin Armin my true feelings was going to be very easy.

And here I was doing it.

He was sitting across from the table, nose buried in a book. I was writing out a note. I thought this note over very carefully, and finally, I passed it to him from across the table. He looked at the note, and read out loud

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Fuck my best friend

I'll shave your head"

...

"Jean this doesn't rhyme!"

"It's not about the rhyming, it's the message.

I'm serious. You do anything to Marco ill shave your head" I glared at him from across the table.

Armins eyes went wide, and then he chuckled very quietly.

"Jean, Marco is too much of a scared little boy to do anything intimate!" Armin gossiped.

I remembered when we first got here in training, and how Marco first kissed me the second day here. I wanted to speak up that he was an absolute animal, but didn't want to give Armin any ideas.

"Whatever Armin." I got up from the table and kicked the chair over. I closed the book he was reading for an extra little fuck you, I hope he lost him page.

($&amp;)

Eren sat zipping through the trees, sweating like a gorilla and slicing up cardboard Titans.

Behind him, Marco was chasing Eren trying to catch up to him to talk.

"EREN SLOW DOWN!"

"NO, GO TRAIN WITH YOUR BOYTOY!"

"EREN PLEASE THIS IS ABOUT ARMIN! PLEASE!"

Eren released his grappling hooks and backflips onto a tree branch, Marco did a less graceful landing, scratching up his gear.

"what about him" Eren said between heavy breaths.

"I need to know how to umm... Break up with him" Marco said, with shame in his voice.

"...what?"

"BREAK UP WITH HIM!"

"But why, is he not good enough for you?" Eren said clenching his fist.

"No it's not that, it's just that I realized he isn't the one, and that I kinda always had feelings for someone else.." Marco said unsure.

"Oh really? Well, my advice to you is to show him you have moved on quickly, and then I'll come in with open arms, ready to kis-FUCK I MEAN dry his tears away!"

And so Marco did just that, as Jean and Marco sat at one table during the mess hall, and Armin and Eren, Marco ignored Armin the entire time, not even giving him a sideways glance.

Marco was dying inside from guilt, but he kept his mouth shut.

After supper, Armin came up to him, and said

"Marco why have you been ignoring me?" The blondes eyes full of confusion

Marco hesitated, and then said "Armin I need to tell you something."

Armin listened.

"I don't wanna be your boyfriend. In fact I would love it if we could just stay friends."

(&amp;$)

Marco got his message across that night to Armin, because secretly when he went back into his bunk, with tears in his eyes wondering what went wrong. All he ever wanted was love?

Why was Marco suddenly blowing him off? What had he done wrong?


End file.
